El circulo polar
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Flaky y Flippy tienen un solo deseo: Conocerse. Un sueño casi imposible para una prostituta tímida y un soldado en reabilitacion intensiva. Flippy se adentrara en el circulo polar en busca de la joven muchacha de bella letra redonda. -y, ¿Ella es linda? -¡Linda es poco! - ¿Eres el tipo de chica que llora cuando la besan? - Me volveré invisible... -¿Me quieres o no me quieres?
1. Chapter 1

_**EL CIRCULO POLAR.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_CORRESPONDENCIA 1: CARTAS_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¨Las hadas no deberían vagar en las farmacias, terminan atragantándose de antidepresivos vomitando sobre sus alas y llorando, una y otra vez…¨_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Happy Tree City, 7 de septiembre.

.

.

.

Hola.

Las hojas caen al suelo, eso suele pasar en septiembre al llover, ¿Cómo estás? Ya no he tenido noticias de ti, ¿Te lastimaron? Eh escuchado que todo comienza calmarse en donde te encuentras. Ojala pudiera verte, me encantaría conocerte cara a cara y no solo por medio de papel y tinta. ¿Recuerdas el gato que me regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños? Le encantaba sentarse en las piernas de Disco cuando dormía. Su pelaje parecía el de un pingüino, daban ganas de ponerle un monóculo y un moño al cuello para que presumiera su elegancia por la casa.

Sabes, mi gato ha muerto. La noche anterior se cotoneaba por los tocadores de las demás chicas paseándose sin más, le encanta que lo perfumen ¨Anna¨ y ¨Betty Lu¨, ellas con gusto lo perfumaron con las botellitas de cristal. Incluso le pusieron unas cuantas de sus joyas de fantasía. Se lamia la piel perfumada y se volvía a peinar con sus patas flacas. Como siempre, salió a su paseo nocturno en busca de una gata de raza de la otra cuadra, sin embargo su paseo termino cuando unos adolescentes le lanzaron fuegos artificiales y se encendió en llamas gracias al filmable perfume de fresas. Cuando lo encontramos, pensamos que alguien había tirado un pollo rostizado al callejón, un pollo rostizado con joyas de fantasía al cuello y un perfumado aroma a carne quemada. Toda una asquerosidad.

Debo de escucharme estúpida hablando de un gato asado. Soy idiota y solo hablo de animales incinerados ¿Crees que sonara delicioso? No lo creo. Pero creo que es lo único que impide que mi trabajo me intimide, a pesar de vivir en el local de Disco desde mis 14 años no puedo quitarme los nervios de encima. Disco ha cambiado las cortinas por unas simples cortinas de algodón purpura claro y las sabanas continúan siendo blancas con flores rojas. Cuando el sol pasa por la ventana la habitación se ve enorme, no sé si reír o llorar. Yo ya soy una persona pequeña y ver aún más grande aquella cama matrimonial me asusta y hiela la sangre.

En fin, Disco pasó de ser el asombroso Gonzo de los Muppets a perfil griego perfecto, incluso hay montones de retratos de el mismo en su habitación. Cortesía de un cliente que quería huir sin pagar. A Mime se le ha dado por vestirse de chica al hacer su acto de mimo jugando con cosas invisibles. Mime es una persona sorprendentemente extraña. Cuando lo conocí estaba segura de que era mudo, pero en realidad solo no quiere emitir sonido alguno y se limitaba a jugar, se ganó el apodo (Nombre) Mime pues nunca quiso mencionar su nombre. A ¨Anna¨ le encanta prestarle de sus ropas y rellenar un sostén con globos llenos de merengue plástico para despistar a los clientes. A ambos les encanta hacer ese tipo de juegos ridículos que provocaron que más de un hombre dudara de su sexualidad. Cuando lo veo pasear como una chica me siento menos mujer.

¨Anna¨ (como Anita la huerfanita) es algo distinta a ¨Rose¨ a pesar de tener la misma edad, le encanta la ropa de moda y las cosas adorables, un moño rojo corona su cabeza siempre. Muchas veces nos llaman fotógrafos para modelar ropas o anuncios, disco siempre confía en el celular de ¨Anna¨ qué responde con voz adorable y seductora: ¨Hola, hablas con yo misma¨ o ¨Yo misma te atiende¨. Siempre viste colores pastel y colores claros, se pinta los labios con un brillo de cerezas y su cuerpo parece un postre que sería pecado no devorarlo ahí mismo. Parece recién salida del horno de una pastelería francesa.

Disculpa por solo darte los nombres de trabajo de mis pocos amigos, está estrictamente prohibido decir nuestros nombres y en verdad quería hablarte de ellos. Cada que una chica viene en busca de trabajo al hogar de Disco se asegura de unos aspectos en específico, de lo contrario no la aceptan es 100% necesario tener un apodo de trabajo. Desde el primer momento disco aseguro que mi nombre clave debía ser ¨Roxanne¨ ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero a él le encantaba llamarme así y he terminado aceptando mi re bautizo.

El apodo de ¨Rose¨ lo gano una de las más antiguas de nosotras, tiene 18, siempre usa su perfume de rosas que a veces le causa molestias a ¨Anna¨, por lo que nunca acepta trabajar en un cuarto en el que ¨Rose¨ haya arrojado de su caro perfume, de lo contrario estornuda hasta que le explota la cabeza (literalmente). Tiene un trastorno conocido como T.O.C(Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo) el simple hecho de pensar en la suciedad y su T.O.C se activa y provocan que desinfecte y limpie todo con nerviosismo. Es muy guapa, siempre lleva una flor en la cabeza y una rizada cola de caballo, es algo mandona y seria, pero puede llegar al punto de comportarse nerviosamente. Admiro su carácter por la carencia de uno en mí.

¨Betty Lu¨ es sumamente popular entre los clientes, pues parece la mismísima reencarnación de Bety Boop, de donde gano su apodo. Sus dedos siempre juguetean con uno de sus rizos lila cuando coquetea con un cliente. Su ropa siempre suele ser blanca y suave. Parece un hada salida del interior de un pastel de bodas caro. Siempre con sombras obscuras en sus parpados delineados. Incluso un simple vestido puede resultar erótico sobre su cuerpo.

¨Anna¨ ha vuelto con los medicamentos para el T.O.C de ¨Rose¨, pastillas anti migraña y anti depresivos para mí. Una caja de NervoCalm, anticonceptivos o/y preservativos para los clientes de esa noche. Nuestro vestuario suele parecer el de una dama victoriana aunque prefiero la ropa holgada.

A mí no me agrada el maquillaje, casi no utilizo, pero mi trabajo necesita de él urgentemente. Seguro te doy asco yo y mi trabajo, ¿Cartas con una prostituta? Vaya rareza. Es estúpido escribirte consiente de que tal vez ya no recibas esta carta.

Tengo miedo de ti… no se… de mi misma. Me siento tan sola cuando no llegan cartas tuyas.

En fin, pronto llegara mi primer cliente del día y no he dejado de pensar en ti y las cosas pares. He comenzado a vestirme con un regalo de Disco. Un abanico rojo de plumas negras y un vestido rojo con encajes negros de una Malagueña española de la que se enamoró en su niñez.

.

Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

.

Atentamente: Flaky ¨Roxanne¨ Red

.

.

.

Hola amor!

¿Qué te pareció?

¿Merece ser continuada esta historia?

¿Me regalarías un Review? QuQ


	2. Chapter 2

Correspondencia 2: Estampillas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_¨Las hadas no existen, ni las ninfas, tampoco las sirenas y mucho menos las mujeres pájaro, solo quería soñar contigo…¨._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

¨Ni yo debo, ni ella puede, ni tú tampoco…¨

En cuanto termine de leer su carta, llena de letras en caligrafía fina con historias de un sueño solté la sonrisa más tonta del mundo. Nuevamente su letra era diminuta, diminuta como me imaginaba de forma física, sin embargo yo jamás me había atrevido a confesarle como era yo físicamente. Nuevamente una estampilla con un dibujo de hada acompaña el sobre junto con el miedo, me molesto su temor de siempre.

¨¿una prostituta enviando cartas de enamorada?¨

-¡Hey! No será otra carta de aquella chica con la que hablas tanto por correspondencia, ¿Verdad?

A pesar de su nula vista, The Mole pudo reconocer casi al instante el sonido de papel rojo que recibía de vez en cuando por parte de Flaky. Incluso su nariz hurgo en el aire para encontrarse con el apetitoso perfume a frambuesas que siempre emanaban las cartas de Flaky. De un hábil movimiento solo posible para él, tomo la carta entre mis dedos. En su rostro, una inevitable sonrisa apareció en su rostro solo para burlarse.

-Me sorprende que un crio como tu recorra toda Asia y Europa en busca de una chica, ¿Dónde planeas buscarla? ¿En África? ¿América? ¿Qué tal Francia? Tiene caligrafía francesa.

Al momento de escuchar tantos lugares más fáciles de llegar me siento algo tonto por el lugar donde la planeo buscar. No es que sea un mal lugar, es un lugar magnifico para conocerla, ella misma lo pidió. No pensaba ponerme exquisito con ella, menos aun con su personalidad temerosa de cachorro abandonado. Mole adivino mis pensamientos al momento de borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Sudamérica?

-Mejor aún, ¡El círculo polar!

-¿Qué clase de prostituta consigue clientes haya? ¿Zoofilia con pingüinos?

-¡Eres un enfermo, Mole!

-Mira quien lo dice, en fin, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar? Sabía que había zonas rojas en todas partes, pero ¿En el ártico?

-Obviamente no trabaja ahí, solo planeamos encontrarnos ahí.

-Pensé que serias de ese tipo de personas que buscaba a una mujer inocente, pura hasta el matrimonio ¿Acaso ya no crees en dios?

-Sabes, no creo que exista alguien que crea en dios. No importa cuánto asegure que dios existe, siempre tendrá miedo a morir, se supone que al morir vas al cielo o paraíso ¿Quien tendría miedo de ir al paraíso?

-Es de tontos. La religión solo es un soporte ¨emocional¨. Una mentira para pensar en algo mejor que un hoyo en un jardín de cadáveres. Pero ese no es el punto, entiendo que te hayas enamorado, pero no puede estar en tus expectativas de inocencia, ya sabes, ¨A la antigua¨

-Es mentalmente virgen, con eso me vasta.

-Entiendo, no te importa ¿Ella sabe sobre tu ¨Problemita¨?

En un silencio sepulcral mi corazón se paró para sudar horror.

-Si…

-Algo no funcionara, lo sé.

-Lo sé, alguien más está enamorado de ella.

-¿Un cliente?

-Tal vez. No lo sé.

-¿Lo conoces?

-De toda la vida.

-Te has enamorado de la misma chica que él.

-No debí haberlo hecho, fue un gran error…

\- ¿Crees ser capaz de controlarlo ahí afuera?

-Ya no quiero vivir de terapias molestas y medicamentos para dormir, ¡Quiero vivir!

El solo sonrió y sobo el puente de su nariz cubriendo su lunar con el dedo meñique.

-Adelante, Flippy…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis amores!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo se, es corto YuY

Espero les guste y quieran dejarme un humilde review ewe

Por cada review que den Flaky se pintara los labios y le enviara un beso a Flippy en un papel. xD.

.

.

.

**REviews Respuestas: **

**Perlacarroza:** Cosha :333

**WolfyAney: **Quien sabe…? 7u7 tal vez si, tal vez no, eso lo veras en el próximo capítulo, Mon amour!

**Hiner: cha-chan!: **Cha-Chan! ( /.w.)/

**AsHeLy-Marron: **Hola*holitas Mon amour, eh aquí la continuación, espero te agrade este romance y los gatos elegantes VuV

**zitzi333: **Aqui ta! xD

**abby: **Gracias por el review QuQ (paresco pordiosera)

**Coookie Moster: **Tus preguntas son correctas (Quiero pollito .n.) luego me paso por tus fics xD (falta de tiempo [Estudio .n.])

En fin.

Nos vemos luego!

.

.

.

**Chao mon amour!**


	3. Chapter 3

Correspondencia 3: Remitente.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¨Las hadas se convierten en brujas cuando pierden sus alas. Sus alas lo son todo para ellas. Imagina perder aquello que elevaba tu ego hasta los cielos y sin poder evitarlo, piensan en la muerte hasta llegar a un sentimiento desconocido para un ser tan brillante como ellas: La depresión¨_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Happy Tree City, 27 de septiembre._**

**_..._**

Hola.

...

Estoy contenta de haber recibido tu carta, me había preocupado que algo te hubiera sucedido. Hoy no sé si sonreír, fruncir el ceño o llorar. Aunque seguro me vería ridícula con el ceño fruncido y mi mirada que no lograría amenazar ni a un conejo aterrado, seguro seria yo la que terminaría corriendo lejos de ese conejo. Apenas termine de leer tu carta, intente escribirte toda mi alegría de recibir noticias tuyas y mi enojo por un cliente molesto anoche.

Como siempre, después de nuestros actos especiales, eh salido del camerino para ir a dormir. Recuerdas las fotografías que te envié, en la que estoy en el escenario en mi acto y la fotografía del ¨Hogar¨, solo Rose, Anna, Mime, Betty Lu y yo tenemos permitido usarlo, mis demás compañeras solo pueden ser camareras en ese ¨Show¨ y otras se ofrecen a dar placer a algunos clientes excitados en otras habitaciones.

Disco Bear me permite solo ser parte del Show, y si estoy lo suficientemente ebria, puedo ofrecer algún servicio especial a los clientes. Para mi suerte, mis clientes me buscan para verme bailar y cantar. Sin embargo, un idiota ha soltado vomito en mi escenario que se ha cancelado el Show. Disco siempre asegura que el Show que ofrecemos ayuda a relajar bastante a los clientes como a nosotras.

Perdona si encuentras una que otra lagrima en esta carta, pero no he podido evitar llorar en estos momentos.

Anna a llorado desconsoladamente en su habitación, su llanto podría entristecer y bajarle la moral a cualquiera, incluso, si Beethoven la hubiera escuchado, se habría entristecido tanto que en lugar de escribir el Himno a la alegría habría escrito el himno a la depresión.

La mañana estaba tan nublada como siempre y sin embargo, Anna caminaba con sus aires dulces de terremoto rosa, en su comparación, yo sería algo así como un leve movimiento en ondas de agua, apenas perceptible para un microscopio. Y de repente, el terremoto rosa se convierte en una nube gris de gotitas congeladas.

A lo lejos, en una florería, su cliente favorito se encontraba en compañía de una muchacha hermosa de cabello lila lo acompañaba con flores de nube. Anna se había enamorado de aquel cliente desde hace meses, siempre lo llamaba su ¨conejito rubio¨, siempre que o veía entre el público, siempre que se pasaba enfrente del local.

En cuanto volvimos con las compras, rompió a llorar y dejo que sus nubes grises se derramasen sobre sus mejillas de manzana. Derramo todas sus penas sobre el vestido de Rose hasta terminar dormida entre sus tristezas.

Rose odiaba que alguna de nosotras nos enamoráramos. Según ella, algo que solo te roba el tiempo y te convierte en un monstruo melancólico. Me he pasado la tarde preparando el Show con Betty Lu para tapar el número de Anna, ahora indispuesta a sonreír.

Entre maquillajes y perfumes se ha puesto a charlar.

-Sabes, yo también me enamoro de los clientes. Cuando uno llega con romance en los labios o su corazón putrefacto entre los dedos no puedo evitar enamorarme. Después salgo con ellos un tiempo y actuamos como dos enamorados.

-Y ¿Aun conservas un amor?- Pregunte con cierta esperanza.

-Nosotras no podemos tener un romance, ¿Recuerdas? Nunca dura, termina pasando y ya.

-Es triste, poder dar amor y no poder recibir.

-Pero todo caduca con el tiempo. También el amor. Haz visto la fruta y la carne putrefacta, no son muy distintos, ambos alimentan pero dañan en mal estado. Sin importar lo que seas.

-Y ¿Si descubrieras como conservarlo?

Ella me sonrió.

-Si descubres el método de conservación del amor, ¡Dímelo!

Ella ha salido a su acto.

En poco tiempo, será mi turno. Y sin poder evitarlo, he comenzado a llorar. He llorado escribiendo esta carta tan triste, pero me he limpiado mis lágrimas antes de que toque mi turno.

Tengo que dejar de escribir por hoy, pues pronto será mi turno y Betty Lu ha vuelto de su acto, tan fresca como siempre, sin embargo, no me atrevo a levantar la mirada, me avergüenza mirarla a los ojos tras escuchar su historia de corazones rotos y hadas sin alas.

No quiero que Anna sea un hada sin alas.

...

No quiero ser un hada sin alas.

...

Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

...

Atentamente: Flaky ¨Roxanne¨ Red

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Hace tanto que no escribo por culpa de el maldito examen Comipems.

¿Y saben que?

¡Estaba **_Facilísimo_**! :D

Esperare los resultados el 1 de agosto, aunque preferiría quedarme en mi segunda opción, pues me estoy arrepintiendo de mi primera opción :(

En fin.

**Reviews:**

_AsHeLy-Marron__: _Espero sigas viva para ver esta tardada historia de amor. Me alegra que te guste mi narración y lo hayas notado QuQ Me parto el coco en 8 simétricos pedazos para conseguir una buena narración y algo de lógica fantástica. No te preocupes por el drama, ¡Seamos dramáticas!

MikuuHatsune: espero te guste la conti ^^

Perlacartroza: gracias por recomendarme! ^^ y ya veras! mucho sarcasmo de Mole! y sobre francés, aun soy principiante.

Sakura:Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia *u*

_Hiner__:_ ¨No todos los días te encuentras a alguien capaz de seguirte hasta el circulo polar solo para conocerte¨ ¡Exacto! pero si hay algún chico enamorado leyendo este fic: comenta lo que piensas al estar en este estado catastrófico!

Y sobre el ¨otro¨, no es alguien en especial, creeo que algunos ya lo saben de antemano. Pero recuerda: Este es un FlippyXFlaky.

Y bueno, este es un fic lleno de la cruda realidad romantica poniendole uno que otro pero sin importancia, porque todos hemos sufrido alguna vez por amor :(

Dedicado a aquellos chicos y chicas enamoradiza/os

Chao, Mon amour!


	4. Chapter 4

Correspondencia 3: Destinatario.

.

.

.

_**"El árbol de un hada como tú, es especial. Cuando me acosté bajo la sombra de tu plumaje de hojas-aladas, desperté un 99.99% enamorado."**_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_…_**

Al terminar la misión, Salí con Mole en busca de una carta perfumada con un suave perfume y una bonita caligrafía. Algunos salieron a festejar con tabaco, bebidas y ¨santas¨ putas.

Me destrozo un poco lo que me encontré al llegar.

Algunos compañeros tomaban la carta de Flaky y la estrujaban con las manos y olían como bestias su perfume. Entre el montón de grandulones, uno tenía las uñas encajadas en el sobre azul.

-Mira esto, Flippy. Tan guardado tenías escondido este secreto ¿Cuándo pensabas comentarnos de estas cartas perfumadas?

-¡Devuélvemela!- en un vano intento, termine siendo toreado con la carta. Él era más alto, en cambio yo, aun soy un puberto*. Con su cara de adolescente enviado por sus padres a la escuela militar, se burló y humillaba mi poca dignidad. –Veamos que ahí dentro…

Con sus uñas rotas, comenzó a rascar la carta. La pobre y maltratada carta cedió cuando se desesperó y rompió el sobre. -Tranquilo, podríamos ir a divertirnos con ell…

La furia provoco que soltara un puñetazo a su estómago, escupió un poco de saliva y la carta cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, logro tomar la carta y guardar en el bolsillo, mientras que él se incorpora.

-Maldito bastardo… - Al levantarse, corrió como una fiera hacia mí para molerme a golpes. El aire se cortó cuando Mole soltó un puñetazo en el rostro granoso. La mirada de temor en su rostro al ver a Mole fue todo un chiste.

-Largo…

-Vamos, Mole. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Como un dúo cómico.

-Más bien como la peste negra y Europa. Fuera de mi vista.

Muchos temían a Mole por ser grande y frio. ¡Si lo conocieran realmente! Es la persona más sarcástica que conozco. Salimos del inmenso edificio departamental, hasta llegar al último piso y salir a la calle. Caminamos un par de cuadras y llegamos a un café.

Como siempre, leía la carta que Flaky enviaba letra por letra. Reconociendo al instante su bonita letra D al principio de una oración. El papel tenia restos de mugre de uña y pegamento. Era una carta triste.

Al momento de terminarla, Mole la leyó como buen amante de la lectura que es. A pesar de las gafas obscuras, veía como sus ojos se movían de lado a lado leyendo las oraciones melancólicas de Flaky.

En cuanto Mole termino de leer la carta parecía algo desgraciado, más bien desilusionado. La deprimente y melancólica carta de Flaky lo dejo en la tristeza absoluta. No muy diferente me sentía yo, pero el coraje y la impotencia abrían fuego entre mis venas.

Interrumpiendo la pesadez del aire, la mesera del restaurante donde nos encontrábamos. En medio de Europa, nos encontrábamos dos Quijotes aventurándonos al misterioso mundo de un círculo polar, yo buscando a una muchacha canadiense, el buscando una nueva vida. Dos veteranos con los ojos en la luna y el corazón en los zapatos. Sin rumbo fijo, vamos de la mano de la imprudencia.

La camarera, seguía ahí, intentando coquetear con Mole. Pero su mínima vista estaba centrada en las bonitas letras de Flaky. La presencia de la muchacha comenzó a ser incomodo, y por fin, Mole hablo.

-Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero, pero vete de aquí.

La muchacha, indignada y decepcionada, se retiró a otras mesas a terminar con su trabajo.

-Es de las pocas veces que noto tu amabilidad.- mencione con burla, intentando suavizar el momento. El rió un poco entre dientes.

-Ya sabes cómo me joden esas mujeres, me recuerdan a ella...

Mole tiene cierto odio por las mujeres, alguna vez se encontró enamorado de la mujer más bonita del mundo, sin embargo, aquella mujer no era lo que parecía ser. Muchos compañeros de pelotón se burlaron de él, nombrándolo ¨El abandonado¨

-¿Aun no la olvidas?

-Sí, pero si toco el tema no puedo evitar recordarla. Tenía esos ojos de luna llena, sus caderas de autopista y un par de melones porque dios quiso. Como ella ninguna, todo lo que yo buscaba estaba en ella… pero desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-Sí, un día de esos en las que me la pasaba en la estación de policía detrás de la máquina de escribir. Esperaba que al volver, mi mujer hiciera de sus magníficos huevos fritos, me encantaban. Sin embargo al llegar, esos huevos fritos se encontraban fríos, con una botella vacía y una carta en el mantel.

-¿Por eso llegaste al ejercito?

-En parte, sí, aunque siempre extrañare esos huevos fritos. Jamás me quedan igual de buenos.

-Tal vez solo tendrás que practicar.

-Créeme, aunque sacrifique todos los fetos crudos de pollo, no lo lograre. Pero el día que encuentre una diferente juro que no la dejo ir… Así es la vida.

Entre bromas y recuerdos, pasaron las horas en aquel café sin azúcar y pan dulce.

Volvimos sobre el camino hacia ¨nuestro hogar¨, el vulgar nombre con el que nos referimos a un apartamento viejo. Mole encendió la caja tonta mientras que yo me acercaba a tomar asiento al escritorio donde las hojas de papel y la tinta de un bolígrafo esperaban ser enviadas hacia Flaky con el pésimo servicio postal que tarda años.

...

…

..

.

Puberto: Así se les apoda a los adolescentes (O al menos aquí en México)

.

..

...

...

Hola mis amores!

por fin me digno a hacer el capitulo (Algo corto pues lo acabo de hacer de corrido)

la señorita inspiración andaba de ociosa y metida en tramites de inscripción, ¿Porque? por que me quede en CCH :D wiiiiiii

**Reviews:**

_Lluvisna__: Me alegra que te guste, espero poder conocer mas de tus fics (Una historia completa) y también que te guste este nuevo capitulo n.n_

_Hiner__: E_spero te guste esta sexy continuación xD Y bueno, quiero dejar en claro algo: No es que tengan libertad amorosa limitada, pero piénsalo detenidamente: ¿Que tan seguido crees que las tomen enserio? Usualmente una servidora sexual es comparada con una puta (es muy diferente) una lo hace por ganarse la vida, la otra solo para llamar la atención. No las toman enserio.

_Sakura: jajajajaja (*Esconde a un aterrado Cuddles en una tacita) no te preocupes, no sera necesario, en próximos capítulos veremos mas de Cuddles y tal vez cambies de opinión. asi que... baja lentamente el rifle... O_O_

_AsHely Hewlett__: Wiii...! soy un orgullo! xD (creia que era un tumor ;-;) perdonar por no actualizar, pero los tramites me mataban. Ojala este capitulo te agrade y no la haya cagado xD_

_Bueno, espero disfruten todos este nuevo capitulo._

_Meresco review? Q-Q_

_Chao, mon amour...!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** Remitente

.

.

.

.

_**¨ Si una reina vampiro a una pimpinela llega a mirar bajo un hechizo caerá, un sentimiento que entiendo muy bien…¨**_

.

.

.

.

La casa parece haber cobrado vida, cruje quejándose de su vieja y húmeda madera que a duras penas la mantiene en pie. En mi habitación el pálido papel tapiz café se despega en burbujas mientras las nuevas goteras chocan toda la noche en mi frente, es muy molesto cambiar noche y día una cubeta llena de agua amenazando caerme encima o quitarme el sueño con el irritante sonido.

El invierno a golpeado la ciudad y la ciudad está llena de chimeneas apuntando al cielo entre el humo que sueltan. Disco Bear está acostumbrado a este clima desde niño. Cuando Disco Bear llego a Canadá no era más que un muchacho de diecisiete años sin nada más que prendas robadas de damas de las que se había enamorado. Entre esas prendas robadas esta mi vestido rojo.

Al llegar a la ciudad la gente se encontraba interesada en las extravagantes y finas prendas que llevaba, sin embargo cada una de esas prendas se encuentran aun con él. Vivió haciendo pequeños trabajos y a pesar del consejo de las personas se negaba rotundamente a vender una sola de esas prendas.

Al igual que yo, Rose y Betty tenemos algunos de esos vestidos que usamos en fiestas, según Disco Bear es como volver a ver a aquellas propietarias aún más bellas. Cada navidad hacemos esta fiesta, según Disco Bear los clientes se vuelven más ¨Generosos¨ en cuanto al pago de los servicios (Por no decir que están hasta la coronilla e inconscientes de sus actos)

-¡Oh mi niña! No tienes idea como adoro la llegada del invierno.

La casa lo contradijo con el crujido más horrible de todos, pero Disco Bear se encontraba en sus ensoñaciones de gente ebria dando los papeles de sus hogares por una hora entre unas piernas.

-¿No crees que eso es aprovecharse de las personas?

Disco Bear no cambio su expresión dulce al contestar simplemente: ¨NoEsMiProblema¨

Por unos instantes no pude evitar imaginarlo dar piruetas de bailarina de Ballet por toda la sala. Rose entraba a la sala y se hundía de un salto en el sillón más cercano a ella soltando un enorme bostezo de ¨ ¡Necesito vacaciones…!¨. Su nueva mini falda naranja apenas y le cubría las piernas al acostarse entre los cojines.

Rose noto la mirada de Disco Bear junto a la mía en dirección a su falda, sonrió juguetonamente y curveo su cuerpo con sus nalgas apuntándonos, su falda se pegó aún más a su trasero.

-¿Qué? ¿Les gustan las naranjas?

Disco Bear le devolvió la sonrisa mientras formaba un corazón con las manos.

-_I love oranges_. Rieron a carcajadas hasta que Rose dejo de patalear en el sillón con un cojín en la cara, Disco Bear regreso su atención hacia mí.

-¡No me mires así! Nosotros no los obligamos a nada, ellos son su propia destrucción. El que toma medicinas y descuida la dieta, malgasta la habilidad de sus doctores.- Dijo con la pipa colgándole de la boca mientras encendía un cerillo.

-Y ¿Si solo evitamos que arruinen sus vidas?- Disco Bear me miro seriamente esperando que continuase hablando.- Podríamos así negarles pagar en ese estado, ¿no?

Disco Bear soltó una estruendosa carcajada al escuchar mis comentarios.

-La mitad de las drogas modernas podrían tirarse por la ventana, aunque los pájaros se las podrían comer…

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy los pájaros- Comento Rose con la cabeza bajo un cojín. Disco Bear la observo y continúo:

-La mayor riqueza es la salud, Rose.

-¡Bha! Hay mucha gente en este mundo que malgasta mucho tiempo mirando por su salud y que no tienen tiempo para disfrutarla.- contesto Rose suspirando. Disco Bear la miro con ligero reproche por unos segundos y al notarlo Rose se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- Como veras, yo no siento remordimiento por las personas que por una mala decisión terminan con malas consecuencias, al final solo se arrepentirán de sus acciones pero volverán a hacerlo.- dijo calando el humo de la pipa y expulsándolo lentamente. – No puedes pedir perdón con los mismos ojos con los que dijiste ¨Jamás haría algo así¨.

\- ¿Esta mal?

-No hay perdón.- Contesto fríamente.

La mañana siguiente Disco Bear se puso a arreglar las goteras y deje de dormir contando gotas. Rose y yo salimos por la mañana a pasear, limpiamos las tumbas falsas del polvo y la escarcha que las habían cubierto y nos pusimos en camino.

Al caminar unas calles después pasamos frente a la funeraria donde Rose saludo amistosamente al dueño lanzándole un beso. Mime estaría en su segundo, trabajo en la funeraria del cliente de Rose.

Mime siempre se encuentra de un lado a otro. Siempre con su peculiar maquillaje, su piel es tan pálida que solo necesita el delineador negro de Betty y un poco de humor. Muchas veces nos trae regalos de entre las pertenencias de los cadáveres, una vez me regalo unos bonitos pendientes rojos.

Entramos a nuestra cafetería favorita: ¨ House Warming¨. Nos sentamos en uno de los gabinetes más cercanos a la barra a petición de Rose. Un camarero se acercó a tomar nuestra orden, sin embargo se puso de nervios al vernos. Temblaba como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto, tendría unos quince años.

Al tomar nuestra orden, Rose decidió coquetear para divertirse un poco con ¨Nutty¨ (Según decía su tarjeta en el pecho)

-Eres un muchachito adorable, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Quince, dieciséis…?

-¡EJEM!

Un carraspeo fuerte llamo nuestra atención y volteamos al hombre dueño del fuerte carraspeo. El muchacho dio un salto y volteo hacia donde dirigíamos las miradas, Un hombre de brazos fuertes vendados.

-¿Sucede algo con mi empleado señorita?

Rose se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel hombre enorme. Rose no contesto.

-Si gusta saber, la edad de este niño es doce años, dudo que sea apropiado para usted tener que ver con un niño, ¿verdad?

-… Solo… bromeaba…

-Eso espero, gracias por la atención.- Y entonces dio media vuelta y su imponente figura desapareció tras la barra. Tras hacer nuestros pedidos el pobre chiquillo algo asustado se fue tras la barra. Cuando mi corazón dejo de latir asustado pude volver a hablar:

-¡Que susto! Pensé que nos correrían o peor…

Al darme cuenta Rose se encontraba perdida en su mente.

-¿Rose?

-Me pregunto, ¿qué sucederá en sus brazos?- comento nostálgicamente.-Recuerdo que cuando aún estaba en la calle cubría mis brazos con vendas y decía que me había caído. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que gastaba el poco dinero de mi casa en heroína me saco a palos de ahí.

Me mantuve en silencio. Yo sabía que Rose había sido recogida de la calle por Disco Bear. La encontró entre otros adictos con encendedores bajo cucharitas robadas de restaurantes.

Su belleza la salvo de una sobredosis.

-Recuerdo que empecé a fumar a los doce al igual que Billie Holiday, estaba perdidamente enamorada de un distribuidor de drogas y comenzamos a salir, pero el solo me quería como consumidora.- El muchacho, Nutty, volvió con nuestra orden y temblando menos. En las mejillas se notaba como lamia algún caramelo.

-Cuando me corrieron, comencé a vivir con él y todo era ¨miel sobre hojuelas¨ entre venta y consumo de narcóticos. Después de darle lo poco que tenía me abandono.- Termino con una risa amarga.

-Y después te encontró Disco Bear, ¿No?

-Si.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio.

-Cuando llegue aquí, el solo era un chiquillo.-Dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia la barra al el camarero.- Siempre a su lado.

\- Sabes mucho de las personas de aquí.

\- No realmente, solo de él. Lo amo.

Aquella pequeña declaración me tomo por sorpresa.

-Lamentablemente (Quizás para mí) no soy del tipo de personas que ruega. Si alguien se quiere ir de mi vida no me opondré y le daré el paso para marcharse, pero si está dispuesto a quedarse ¡Ha! Siéntese mientras preparo el café. Dijo riendo. –El me rechazo. Justo cuando llegaste me encontraba con un humor de mil demonios.

Comencé a recordar como conocí a Rose. Cuando yo llegue a la casa, ella era una mujer herida, desconfiada, fría, una de esas que difícilmente vuelven a querer. Poco después se convirtió en lo más cercano a una hermana para mí.

-Las mujeres pueden volar con alas hasta que se las cortan, pero pueden aprender a volar con escobas, así de flexibles somos.

Reímos un rato más tomando el café y terminamos hablando de la fiesta navideña. Al dar las cinco pagamos la cuenta y nos pusimos nuevamente los abrigos para comenzar nuestra jornada. Voltee por última vez a la barra del café sorprendiendo los ojos del hombre observarlas junto a Nutty hasta la puerta.

Hoy los clientes fueron espantados por una pequeña tormenta de nieve y ¨El asombroso Gonzo¨ se encuentra de malas por la falta de clientes.

Esta noche te escribo con insomnio, dando vueltas en mi cama, necesitaba escribirte y contarte todo esto. Hace un año comencé a escribirte. Hace un año te comencé a amar. Si solo pudiera tenerte aquí.

Continúo improvisando remedios contra el insomnio a pesar de que ya no está el sonido de la gotera ni la olla de agua en mi cabeza mientras duermo. Engañándome tal vez un poco, atribuyendo la culpa al estrés y la rutina, cuando sé que mi único diagnostico no es más que ganas de usted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se pone una armadura y prepara la espada de madera*

Atras! Atras! Si me quereis atacar por no subir nuevo capitulo, espero se les olvide con este nuevo capitulo con el POV de Flaky 3

Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero puedan perdonar mi ausencia. Saben que _I love you mon amour_

_Lluvisna__: _Espero aun no hayas muerto de aburrimiento OmO perdón por la tardanza y espero lo disfrutes.

_Sakura__: _Ten pronto quieres dejar solita a Giggles? xDD Deja que siga la historia, lamento la tardanza y espero disfrutes este capitulo.

_Perlacarroza__: _En medio de la guerrano muchos reciben cartas perfumadas de una chica linda. Espero disfrutes el capitulo, repito, lamento la tardanza.

_AsHely Hewlett__: _¿Mas como un zángano o como una bacteria? xD Me alegro de no ser la unica que cree que son fetos de pollo, sin embargo, las gallinas ponen huevos aun sin necesidad de estar fecundadas, asi que si es un huevo fecundado es un feto crudo de pollo, si no es el periodo de la gallina :v Muchas gracias por seguir este fic por tanto tiempo de ¨Hiatus¨ :') De verdad me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero lo disfrutes mon amour (Lamento la espera, quizás tarde mas que la sala de espera del imss xD)

_May__: _Casi un año de espera D: Espero encuentres el capitulo. Pues la historia no quiero ponerlo en una epoca precisa, pero te aseguro que es del siglo XX y que Disco Bear vivio el final (Post ) de la época victoriana. Dejo a su imaginacion la epoca. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.

_Ale Lucky Star__:_ :v Rayos, igual y vivimos cerca (Huye gaymente) No me mates :'( Espero te guste este capitulo n.n lamento, nuevamente, la espera. ojala lo haya valido D:

_SarEma29__: _Cha chan! Aqui el nuevo capitulo, me alegro que te guste mi fic n.n Espero sea de tu agrado y valga la pena.

_#CaritaRompeOvarios_**:v**

Con esto me despido!

_Chao, mon amour!_


End file.
